Goodbye Blue Skies
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: Sequel to Storks and Bones. Hannah and Jack are six now. Life is going swell until the Grave Digger kidnaps the Squint Squads kids. Will Brennan and Booth and the rest of the team save them before time runs out?
1. Preface: Six Years Update

**The sequel six year later! Yay! It's finally time!**

Preface: Six years Update

Booth and Brennan had been married six years now. Parker is twelve. Jack and Hannah are six. Two years ago Booth and Brennan had another daughter named Jodie Christine Booth (Christine after Brennan's mother.), and four months ago Brennan gave birth to a son named Nicholas (Nicky) Jared Booth (Jared after Booth's brother.)

Angela and Hodgins have been married for three years now and have been trying to have a baby but to no avail.

Russ and Amy had a son together, four year old Jasper Robert Brennan. Emma is fourteen and Haley's twelve.

Cam had a relationship with this guy, Mark Williamson. They had an on again off again relationship, but when Cam became pregnant he ditched her and her unborn child. Nine months later she gave birth to a healthy baby girl name Celeste India Saroyan who's now nine months old.

Zach's brother and his wife died in a car crash and their two children, Melody Fae Addie who is five and Abraham Leopold Addie who is three were left in Zach care. Zach became the legal guardian of the two. Since Zach didn't know anything about kids Angela and Hodgins were more than happy to help him raise the kids since they don't have their own.

Daisy and Sweets are engaged. The wedding is going to be in July.

Jared is doing fine. He finally earned enough money to move out of his parents' house and into a small apartment in D.C.

Max is doing fine. He spends most of his time doing murder case experiments with Zach and Hodgins.

Carolyn…is Carolyn. She is still the hot headed lawyer.

Everyone is doing fine. But nobody knew that everyone's life was about to change.

**Just a quick update! Please REVIEW!! **


	2. Poor Cam

**Thanks for the review! I HOPE I get A LOT more. Hint-hint :) **

Chapter one: Poor Cam

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Emma and Jack yelled jumping on their parents.

"Mmm...I'm up…" Brennan mumbled sitting up.

"It's our first day of school!" They laughed, "Wake up daddy!"

Booth groaned, "It's only six. Let daddy sleep for just awhile longer."

"Booth, they aren't going to let you. You might as well get up." Brennan sighed.

Booth grunted and sat up. Just then Parker walked into the room holding Jodie.

"Good morning Bones, dad. I woke up to Jodie calling for freedom from her "cage."

"Daddy! Momma!" Jodie said squirming out of her older brother's arms.

"Hey Jodie!" Booth smiled as the chubby toddler ran into his arms.

"Jodie, what are these?" Brennan asked wiggling her fingers.

"Phalanges!" Jodie laughed.

"That's mommy's little forensic anthologist." Brennan laughed.

Just then somebody started to cry.

"Uh oh, Nicky's up!" Hannah smiled.

Brennan stood up, "He's probably hungry. Booth, I'm going to have to feed him. Do you think you can get all of the kids dressed?" Brennan asked walking out the door.

Booth nodded, "Sure. Okay, come on my mini squints it's dressing time."

Booth helped Jodie get dressed as the twins tried to dress themselves as best they could. Parker was already dressed by the time Booth put a shirt on Jodie.

Parker pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Booth asked smiling.

"Haley…" Parker said.

"You like her don't you?" Booth teased.

"No! We're just friends that's all!" Parker said a little defensibly.

"Whoa buddy, calm down. I didn't mean to upset you. She is your cousin." Booth said.

"Not really, more like step cousin." Parker said as Brennan walked back into the room.

"Booth! I thought you said you'd get the kids dressed! We're meeting everyone at the Jeffersonian in one hour." Brennan said a bit annoyed.

Booth looked over to see Jack and Hannah struggling to put on a shirt.

"Oh! Geez, sorry guys." Booth laughed pulling the shirts over their heads.

"What's for breakfast daddy?" Hannah asked.

"We're going to the Royal Diner, school doesn't start until nine." Booth said helping the kids into the car. Brennan bucked Jodie and Nicky in while Booth buckled Jack and Hannah.

"Mommy, what if the other kids don't like us because you guys work with dead bodies?" Jack asked. He was like his mother.

"Tell them your daddy is an FBI agent and he'll blow your brains out if they make fun of you." Booth laughed.

"Booth!" Brennan smacked her husband. "They won't make fun of you honey, they'll think it's cool. Right Booth?!" Brennan glared at her husband.

"Your mom's right, don't worry." Booth said quickly.

"Daddy, when does cheerleading start?" Hannah asked. She was the female version of Booth.

"Not until you're in third grade baby." Booth laughed.

"Ageists." Hannah mumbled.

"What?!" Booth and Brennan laughed turning to look at their older daughter.

" Uncle Hodgins said people who don't let people a certain age do something are ageists!" Hannah said.

"Dad, does you haves a hockey game today?" Jodie asked.

Booth laughed at his daughter's incorrect grammar.

"Yeah baby, I do have a game. Are you excited?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Jodie laughed crazily shaking her head up and down.

"Geez, calm down Jodie, you're such a spas." Parker laughed shaking his head.

"Nicky…" Jack whispered twirling his baby brother's small tuft of hair.

Nicky looked at Jack and smiled a gummy grin.

"Are you smiling at Jack, Nicky?" Booth asked smiling at his baby son.

"Booth watch the road!" Brennan screamed.

Booth swerved nearly hitting a squirrel. The kids laughed.

"Do it again daddy!" they laughed.

"Look guys! We're at the Jeffersonian." Brennan said pointing out the window.

"Yay! We're here! We get to see Jazz, Emma, Haley, Celle, Abe, and Mel!" Hannah laughed.

Booth pulled into the parking lot. He and Brennan unbuckled the kids. Within five seconds the kids were gone.

"Do you think Ange and Hodgins will ever be able to have kids?" Brennan asked as she picked Nicky up.

Booth shrugged, "I don't know."

Booth and Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian. They were greeted by many people.

"Hi Uncle Booth, Aunt Tempe." Emma and Haley greeted their aunt and uncle.

"Hi PB." Haley said smiling.

"Hey Hals." Parker blushed.

"Unca Oot!" Booth looked down to see Jasper and Abraham pulling at his pants leg.

"Hey Jazz and Abe. Give me a high five." Booth laughed when each boy tried to high five him as hard as they could. For their sake Booth acted like it hurt.

"Aunt Tempe." Melody danced over to Brennan.

"Good morning Mel." Brennan smiled.

"Good morning Brennan." Smiled a tired Cam. She was holding a fussy Celeste.

"Hey Cam, what's wrong with Celeste?" Brennan asked worriedly.

"She's been colicky ever since last night. I was up all night trying to get her to go to sleep. I think I might take her to the doctor." Cam said rocking Celeste in her arms. "How's Nicky?"

"He's well…oh hey Ange!" Brennan waved to Angela who was walking towards them with a satisfied expression.

"Good morning Sweetie. Hey Nicky." Angela tickled Nicky under his chin.

"Have you seen my kids?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, they're in the lab with my Jack, Sweets, Zach, Booth, your father, and Russ."

Cam almost looked like she was about to collapse.

"Cam, why don't you give Celeste to me? You look like you could use a break." Angela offered.

"Nah I shouldn't impose…but if you want her..." Cam quickly handed Celeste to Angela.

"Mommy needs a break; you stay with Aunt Ange while momma gets five minutes by herself." Cam started towards the stairs, "Thanks Angela."

"You're welcome." Angela said.

When Cam was out of sight Angela began to talk,

"Poor Cam." Angela said shaking her head.

"Why poor Cam?" Brennan inquired.

"She hired Carolyn to find Williamson so he could be forced to pay child support. Cam doesn't want him to have any custody over their daughter she just wants him to pay for her needs."

"Don't you think that's a bit unreasonable? I mean he IS the father and if he doesn't get to see his kid why should he have to pay money?" Brennan asked.

"That's just it Sweetie, he doesn't want to see Celeste. I mean, he could be one of those guys who sees his kid one day and then abandons the next. Cam doesn't want Celeste to go through that." Angela said.

"But what's Cam going to do? I mean she's a single parent. What will she do when Celeste asks about her father?" Brennan asked.

"Cam will jump of that bridge when she comes to it." Angela said sadly.

Brennan stared down at the chubby Celeste before staring back at Nicky.

"Poor Cam." Brennan mumbled.

"Everybody time to go!" Booth yelled at the top of his lungs.

A stampede of kids rushed out the Jeffersonian doors.

"Booth?" Brennan called.

"Hm?"

"Do you think you could get the kids buckled in? I'm going to go check on Cam." Brennan said handing Nicky to Booth.

"Sure…is something wrong?" Booth asked.

Brennan shook her head, "No."

Brennan quickly went up the stairs, "Hey Cam it's time to go."

Nobody answer.

"Cam?" Brennan called.

Brennan heard heaving gasping coming from Cam's office.

Brennan peeked into the room. Cam was sitting on the floor, her head in her hands sobbing really hard.

"Cam?" Brennan whispered.

**Aw, poor Cam. PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY NEED SOME REVIEWS!**


	3. The Royal Diner

**Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry, Hogela will have a kid just not yet.**

Preface: _Brennan quickly went up the stairs, "Hey Cam it's time to go."_

_Nobody answer._

"_Cam?" Brennan called._

_Brennan heard heaving gasping coming from Cam's office._

_Brennan peeked into the room. Cam was sitting on the floor, her head in her hands sobbing really hard._

"_Cam?" Brennan whispered._

Chapter two: The Royal Diner

"Cam?" Brennan walked into the room. She laid a comforting hand on Cam's shoulder.

"Oh, Dr. Brennan." Cam sniffed quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. "I accidently poked myself in the eye." She lied.

"Is something wrong Cam?" Brennan asked.

Cam sighed, "I'm just worried about Celeste."

"What about Celeste?" Brennan questioned.

"I want to be there for her but I don't know how. I mean, I never planned to be a mother and nine months ago I became the mother a beautiful child that deserves better." Cam said wiping more tears from her eyes, "What I'm trying to say is I'm a single parent who doesn't know anything about kids and…" Cam began to cry again.

"Cam, you're the best mother that child could have. You care about her, that's what a real mother does. And you're there for her. You love her and take care of her and that's all she'll want. You're the best single parent a child could have. I don't think I could do it better." Brennan soothed.

Cam smiled at her, "Who would have thought you'd be the one giving me a mother's pep talk. Thanks Brennan."

"Come on, you must be hungry." Brennan helped Cam up and they left the Jeffersonian.

"What took you so long?" Booth questioned his wife.

"Cam and I just were talking." Brennan said looking into the back of the car.

"Hi momma!" Jodie waved.

Brennan waved back, "Hi Jodie."

Booth cell phone rang, "Hello?" he answered.

Brennan watched Booth's smile fade.

"Uh huh…I see…are you sure...okay…yeah I don't doubt you Lou…okay…take care of yourself Lou…" Booth hung up. His expression was grim.

"What's wrong? What did Lou say?" she whispered.

"You're not going to like it…" Booth hissed quietly.

"What Booth?" Brennan inquired.

Booth sighed, "A group of people were digging up a time capsule and found out they were digging in the wrong spot when they found…it…" Booth whispered.

"Found what?"

"Two bodies in a car." Booth whispered.

Brennan gasped, "T…the Grave Digger?"

Booth made one sharp nod with his head.

"It's NOT possible!" Brennan said a little too loudly.

"What's not possible momma?" Jack asked curiously.

"Nothing darling." Brennan whispered.

"Did you and daddy find more bodies?" Hannah asked.

"It's nothing that concerns you two." Booth said sternly.

"Booth, they're just wondering." Brennan scolded her husband.

"Sorry…" he mumbled apologetically.

Booth pulled into the parking lot of the Royal Diner.

"Hi guys!" Abe and Jazz laughed running to the Booths' car.

"Hi!" Jodie climbed out the car.

"Hi PB!" Haley said running up to Parker.

"Hi Hals, ready for the first day of seventh grade?" Parker asked.

"Yeah!" Haley laughed. "Emma ready for your first day of high school?"

"You bet." Emma said smoothing out her long blonde hair.

"Hey Hannah!" Mel ran up to her cousin.

"Hiya Mel! Are you excited about school cuz I am!" Hannah laughed.

"Yeah! Are you Jack?" Mel asked.

"Maybe…" mumbled Jack. He was the shy one.

"Come on Jackie. You'll have fun!" Parker laughed punching his brother's shoulder gently.

"Don't call me Jackie." Jack mumbled.

"What's wrong Jack? You seemed excited this morning." Hannah said.

"Mommy, I don't want to go to school. Can't I help you and daddy solve murders." Jack said running up to his mother.

"What do you mean you don't want to go to school?" Brennan asked surprised.

"I mean I don't want too. Jodie and Nicky are lucky. They don't have to go to school yet." Jack said.

"Sweetheart you'll love school. I did." Brennan said walking inside of the Royal Diner. "Kids come inside." Brennan called to the other kids.

"But your different, you're a girl." Pouted Jack.

"Does that make a difference?" Brennan laughed.

"Yeah…"

"You're going to school and you're going to love it." Brennan said.

"But…"

"No buts Jack, you're going."

Jack sat down beside his twin sister.

"Hi Celle!" Mel said rubbing Celeste's head.

Celeste smiled and cooed. Just then Booth walked into the restaurant.

"What's wrong Booth?" Cam questioned rubbing Celeste's back.

"The Grave Digger's back." Booth growled.

Everyone gasped, "Booth this better just be a sick joke." Angela growled.

Brennan shook her head, "It's not."

Cam picked up Celeste and hugged her close, "What if he goes after our kids next?"

Brennan stared at her four older children laughing and playing without a care in the world. She stared at her four month old son. He smiled back at her. Brennan stared at Booth worriedly.

"We won't let him." Booth said. "Anyone who touches my-our kids burns in hell!"

"Booth langue." Brennan hissed.

"Anyone who touches my niece and nephew will…" Zach tried to think of something tough.

"Gets a kick in the a…" Hodgins began.

"Hodgins langue!" the women hissed.

Little did the adults know that their children were about to be taken away from them.

**In two chapters the kids will be kidnapped. When you review could you tell me which kid is UR favorite so far, I'd really like to know who should have more to say. Please and thank you. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	4. Jerome and Astrid Bradford

**Thanks for the reviews! I have a new poll up so please check it out! : )**

Chapter three: Jerome and Astrid Bradford

"Look here comes the bus!" Hannah said pointing down the street.

Jack sifted uncomfortably in his place, "Daddy, I don't want to go…" he whispered to his father.

"You'll have fun buddy." Booth comforted his son.

"How do you know?" Jack mumbled.

"Dad just knows these things." Booth said.

Angela, Cam, and Brennan laughed at Booth's comment. Booth turned to them frowning, "What I do!" he snapped embarrassed.

"Unca Zach! Bus! BUS!!" Abe shrieked with laughter.

Zach stared at the child's statement with great confusion. Hodgins nudge him,

"Say something!" Hodgins hissed.

"Oh right! Yes! Um…that's right Abr-Abe…that is indeed in fact a bus…um…" Zach stuttered.

"Unca Zach, you is a funny man!" Jodie laughed.

"We really need to teach her corrected grammar…" Brennan whispered to her husband.

"That's what school is for dear." Booth laughed wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

The bus pulled to a haut right in front of the kids and squint squad. The doors slid open to reveal three steps that led inside of the bus.

"Bye!" Mel and Hannah said quickly hugging the team before running onto the bus. They were soon followed by Parker, Emma, and Haley.

"I don't wanna go!" Jack yelled as Booth picked him up and placed him on the bus.

"Come on buddy, you'll have fun." Booth and Brennan soothed their son.

Jack shook his head, "No I won't! I'll get bullied and beat up!"

Booth sighed and shook his head, "You're holding up traffic bud…"

Jack sighed, "Fine…" he sat down on the first seat.

"That's my boy." Booth smiled.

The doors shut and the bus started to go. The kids waved out the window except for Jack who looked sadly at his parents.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Brennan asked waving as the bus disappeared.

Booth shrugged, "Yeah, he's a Booth."

Brennan's cell rang, "Hello?"

Brennan covered up the phone, "Booth, the forensics team identified the victims, Jerome and Astrid Bradford…husband and wife…"

"I thought all of that identify stuff was OUR job!" Angela growled bouncing Nicky in her arms.

"Hey we were busy anyway." Booth whispered.

Booth was holding a sleeping Jodie. Jodie snored softly against Booth's neck.

"Does that mean we're going to have to stay at the Jeffersonian late tonight?" Hodgins asked cuddling a sleeping Abe close to his chest.

Booth nodded, "Yes…"

"What about the kids?" Cam asked bouncing Celeste in her arms.

"Oh! Emma, Haley, and Parker can watch them all!" Russ offered.

"Do you think that's safe?" Amy asked, "I mean, two of the kids are four to nine months old…"

"They'll be fine; besides, if they need anything they have our cell." Brennan said.

"Then it's settled. When the kids get home we'll fix them dinner and then leave…" the adults discussed.

Little did they know a small car was parked on the other side of the street.

"_Then it's settled. When the kids get home we'll fix them dinner and then leave…"_ a voice said on a small radio.

A man started to laugh, "Kids? It's about time the crime solvers decided to breed… Unfortunately, they'll never get to see them grow up…"

**Next chapter is when the kids get kidnapped…okay, I'm going to make the Grave Digger have at least two accomplices, please don't be mad! : ( Anyway, please review!!! **


	5. Taken Away

**Thank you so much for my wonderful reviews! I hope they keep coming.**

Chapter four: Taken Away

"So how was your first day of school?" Booth asked his twin son and daughter.

"It was so cool! Mel and I made six new friends, Paula, Amy, Maddie, Olivia, Victoria, and Leah!" Hannah said excitedly.

"Yep!" Mel agreed.

"What about you Jack?" Brennan asked her son.

Jack shrugged, "Alright I guess…"

"Did you make any friends?" Angela asked.

"Yeah…" Jack said shrugging again.

"Who?" Hodgins asked.

"Xylon… his family is Greek…"mumbled Jack.

"How did middle school go?" Amy asked the girls and Parker.

"It was okay I guess…" Emma shrugged, "Catalina said she and her family are moving back to Mexico because her Grandma Efenia is sick with Pneumonia and they don't think she's going to make it…"

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry!" Russ said hugging his step daughter.

"Parker and I hung out with Pire and Cecil most of the day." Haley said punching Parker's shoulder playfully. "Pire is pretty pissed off at Savannah Pittston because she told Francis that Pire wanted to go out with him."

"Francis the nerd acne central Francis?" Amy asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, and Pire doesn't want to hurt his feelings but she doesn't want to go out with him."

"Ouch." Cam said.

"I don't care what Savannah says, she is so hot!" Parker said.

Haley glared at him. He looked at her,

"What?" he laughed, "She is!"

Haley let out a huff and turned away from Parker.

"Hey Parker, Emma, and Haley, we have a huge favor to ask of you." Brennan said.

"What is it?" they asked nervously.

"We had a very important murder case come up and we have to work late. Amy and Russ have a party to go to and we need you to watch the little kids. It will only be a few hours and will give you two dollars per kid per hour." Brennan said.

The teenagers looked at each other, "We each get two dollars per hour per kid?" Parker asked.

Emma counted up in her head, "For two hour that's…two times eight times two…that's thirty two dollars each! I'll do it!"

"I'll do it!" Parker said happily.

Haley shrugged, "Okay…"

"Great, thank you kids so much! You do not know how much you're helping us!" Amy said kissing each of them.

"Yeah sure, you're welcome." Parker said wiping his cheek where Amy had kissed him.

_Later on that night…_

"Okay, breast milk's in the fridge. Cam and I fed the babies a few minutes ago so they should be good for now. One is marked Celeste and the other's marked Nicky make sure you give the right one to each baby." Brennan said.

"Um, okay…ew…" Parker said.

"Abe, Jodie, Mel, Jack, Jazz, and Hannah have already been fed. Jodie and Abe have to be in bed by seven and the others in bed by seven forty five. Um…Jodie, Hannah, Jack, and Nicky have their own rooms… I guess Mel can sleep with Hannah and Abe can sleep with Jack. Nicky and Celeste can share a crib; make sure they sleep on their backs so they don't get SIDS (Sudden Death Infant Syndrome.) There's plenty of food in the kitchen and the emergency contact numbers are on the fridge." Brennan said quickly.

"Have I forgotten anything?" Brennan asked turning to Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Amy, Zach, and Russ.

They shook their heads, "I think you covered everything…" Amy said.

"Thanks again." Brennan said hugging the teens. "Bye loves."

She hugged Jodie, Nicky, Hannah, Jack, and Parker goodbye. Everyone followed her example.

"Okay we're off." Booth said.

The adults opened the front door and left the Booths' house.

The kids were all alone. None of them realized that danger lurked right outside of the door.

"Did you put the medicine in their drinks?" The Grave Digger asked.

"Yes sir, I snuck inside the house and put overdoses of Lunesta in the breast milk, the coke and milk. They all should be out soon." A man said.

"Good, good, but you didn't give them enough to kill them did you?" the Grave Digger asked.

"No sir, only enough to knock them out for awhile."

The grave Digger laughed, "Excellent, where's Roger?"

"He's picking up the van that we're going to put the kids in. The hole in the garbage dump in Bethesda is already to go. We will cover the hole back up and then cover it up with a pile of peoples' crap they throw out. I have a friend who works at the dump who agreed to help us."

The Grave Digger laughed, "I made up the ransom note, eleven million dollars. In other words, a million bucks a kid. They have seventy two hours to pay it up or…" he started to laugh. The other man followed.

_Back inside the Booths' house…_

"Well we might as well get something to drink." Emma sighed taking the coke out of the fridge. She poured it into three glasses.

Parker and Haley took theirs and took a swig.

"Mm…" Parker said swishing the drink around in his mouth.

"What is it?" Emma and Haley asked.

"Nothing really, it just tastes different." Parker swallowed.

Just the Celeste and Nicky started to cry.

"I'll heat up the breast milk." Haley sighed heading towards the kitchen.

Jodie walked into the room followed by Hannah, Jack, Mel, Abe, and Jazz.

"Guys, we is thirsty too. We wants some milk." Jodie said.

"I'll get that." Emma said handing Nicky to Parker who was holding Celeste at the time.

The teens gave the younger kids each a glass of milk and started to feed the two babies.

"Wow, Nicky and Celeste must be exhausted. Look, they're asleep." Parker said pointing at the babies.

"I'm feeling pretty tired myself." Emma yawned.

"Me…too…" whispered Haley.

"Abe tired…" Abe said falling to the floor.

"Sleepy…" Jodie collapsed.

"Guys…the kids are asleep…guys?" Parker looked at Emma and Haley who were asleep now too.

"Guys?" Parker yawned.

Everyone had fallen asleep, Emma, Haley, Jodie, Jazz, Nicky, Mel, Abe, Jack, Hannah, and Celeste.

Parker's vision started to become very blurry, "W…what's happening...to…to...me?" he mumbled.

Parker saw three figures come into the house, "H…hey…g…get out of…h…here…" he mumbled.

"Shut the hell up kid!" a voice that Parker didn't recognize said.

He hit Parker in the head with a frying pan and Parker was out.

"They're ready boss!" Roger said.

"Roger, Phillip, grab the four kids each. I'll get three." The Grave Digger said.

Roger put the ransom note on the table before grabbing Jack, Hannah, Mel, and Abe.

"I've got these ones." Phillip said grabbing Parker, Emma, Haley, and Jazz.

"Guess that leaves me with the little ones." The Grave Digger laughed grabbing Jodie, Nicky, and Celeste.

"Those damn FBI agents and squints will be sorry that they ever messed with the Grave Digger!" the Grave Digger laughed.

The three men carried the kids out the door and quickly stuck them in the van before anyone saw them. Roger started the engine and speed down the road towards the dump.

Seventy two hours. Only seventy two hours until eleven innocent lives are lost. Only seventy two until families are ruined and scarred for life. The prophecy of the Grave Digger's victims.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Hearts Ripped Out of Their Chests

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter five: Hearts Ripped Out of Their Chests

"Come on somebody pick up!" Brennan mumbled.

This was the tenth time she had dialed her home phone and still no answer.

"Bones, they're fine. They're probably just watching T.V too loud." Booth soothed his wife.

"But what if something's wrong…" Brennan mumbled.

"Nothing's wrong. When we get home the younger ones will all be asleep and Emma, Parker, and Haley will be in the living room. Now come back to the lab." Booth said.

"Okay…" Brennan said smiling slightly.

But it was only half hour later when Brennan tried calling the house again.

"Booth, I'm worried, they haven't answered the phone. Maybe we should go home to see if everything is alright…" Brennan said.

"Angela and I are worried too Booth…" Cam said.

"Dude, you should trust women's instincts when it comes to their kids." Hodgins said.

"We should check on them…" Zach mumbled.

Booth sighed, "Okay, we'll all leave."

It was only about ten minutes until the adults reached their destination.

"Hello?" Brennan said walking into the house. "Parker, Emma, Haley?"

Nobody answered. That's when panic hit.

"Parker! Jodie! Hannah! Jack! Nicky!" Brennan yelled running upstairs.

"Celeste?! Celeste?!" Cam yelled ripping pillows and blankets off of the couch.

"Abe?! Mel?!" Zach, Hodgins, and Angela yelled.

"Emma! Haley! Parker! Jazz! Come out this instant! We are not playing a game!" Booth shouted.

"Parker Thomas, Jack Anthony, Hannah Grace, Jodie Christine, and Nicolas Jared Booth where the hell are you!?" Brennan screamed enraged and scared at the same time.

"Where's my baby?!" Cam shrieked. "Celeste India Saroyan!!"

"Melody Fae and Abraham Leopold Addie, if you can hear us please come out!" Angela shouted.

"Emma Marie, Jasper Robert, and Haley Tamara Brennan! Come out or we'll call your parents!" Booth threatened.

"Call us why?" Russ and Amy asked in unison.

"Thank God you're here! We can't find the children anywhere!" Brennan said almost in tears.

Amy and Russ immediately started in on the search for the missing children.

Booth ran into the kitchen. Something caught his attention that made his heart stop.

A note with letters that had been cut out of a news paper at random,

_Agent Booth and Company,_

_We have your children. Don't worry; they are unharmed for the most part. You can see them again for a small price, eleven million dollar. You have seventy two hours to come up with the ransom amount. If you do, you will be given directions by one of my associates to the exact place of where the children are being held. But don't be fooled, I control the amount of air and time. Their lives rest at my finger tips. Time is not on your side._

_-Grave Digger_

Booth's hands shook as he walked into the living room with the note. All eyes were on him,

"They're gone…" he whispered handing the note to Brennan.

Everyone gathered around Brennan, eyes scanning the small piece of parchment.

Brennan was the first to speak,

"No…" she whispered, "It's not true…it's not true…" tears streamed down her face.

Brennan's hands quivered. Her face red with anger and sadness, "HE TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME! HE TOOK MY BABIES!" she shrieked.

"DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM TO THE DEEPEST HOTTEST PIT OF HELL WHERE HE'LL BURN FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Angela yelled.

"WHY MY BABY?!" Cam sobbed.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP OR SO HELP ME I'LL SHOOT US ALL!" Amy yelled.

Everyone stared at her.

"We're not helping our kids any by panicking and carrying on. We need to do something. You Zach or whatever the hell your name is, call that novelist Thomas Vega, we're going to need his help. You Angela call Jared and tell him what's going on. The rest of you find any evidence any clues that could lead us to our children."

Russ looked at his wife, "Wow Amy, it's like you've been in a situation like this before."

Amy looked at him, "No, I'm just thinking about that two of the children are under the age of twelve months and one of the children has Cystic Fibrosis and if she doesn't take her medicine she'll die. And if we don't hurry the children will dehydrate and run out of oxygen."

Everyone quickly started their tasks of contacting or finding evidence not knowing if they'd ever see their children again.

**The next chapter is when the kids wake up in the van. Please review. For this story I'm trying to get more reviews then Storks and Bones so please help me with that. Thanks and don't forget review, review, and review!!!!**


	7. Realization

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

Chapter six: Realization

Parker's eyes were closed but he was only seconds away from waking up.

A dull buzzing of a radio filled Parker's ears.

He moaned in pain. The back of his head was throbbing where the enemies had struck him.

His body told him to stay down and sleep but his brain told him otherwise. Not really wanting to Parker sat up. He scanned the dark prison with his eyes. The musty smell of dirt and rotting leather and other unappetizing things filled his nostrils causing his head to spin.

Parker's eyes landed on ten other figures. His eyes could barely make out the small body of Nicky nestled in Emma's still arms. Neither were moving. Two of the figures were strewn on the floor. They were Hannah and Mel. Parker could tell by their height and hair. Jack was hanging over the back seat motionless; his back leg was twisted in a sickening way. Parker's stomach acid shot up into his throat, Jack's leg was broken. The small figure of Celeste was molded into a sitting up position in the crook of Haley's arm. Jodie was lying in the front seat beside Abe whose forehead leaned against the dashboard. A small trickle of blood dribbled out of his mouth and landed in Jodie's lap.

Nobody was awake except Parker. It appeared to him that they had been just flung into this thing where ever _here_ was.

Parker slide to Haley's side and gently shook her,

"Haley? Haley?! Are you alright?!" Parker whispered franticly.

To his relief she moaned, "…P…Parker…how long have I been asleep…?"

She opened her eyes to see Parker looking at her with mixed emotion. Haley took in her surroundings and open her mouth to scream in terror.

Parker quickly covered her mouth, "Sh… I know…I don't know what's going on either…" he soothed her.

Her eyes were wide with panic. She choked out sobs from behind Parker's hand.

Through her panic she noticed Celeste in the crook of her arm. She pried Parker's hand from her face and scooped Celeste up. Burring her face against Celeste's small chest she whispered,

"Parker, where are we?" she whimpered.

"I…I'm not sure…I remember the adults leaving and that's about it…" Parker mumbled.

"What about the others?" Haley mumbled into Celeste's chest.

"Jodie and Abe are up there and the rest are in the back. From what I can tell, Abe just lost a tooth and Jack…I pretty sure his leg is broken but I can't tell if anything is wrong with the rest…what about you?" Parker asked.

"I'm fine…" Haley said when Parker let out a groan.

"Parker! What's wrong!?" Haley asked, strain in her voice.

"I think I have a concussion, nothing that you need to worry about…" Parker said when he saw Haley was more concerned about him then herself out the moment.

"Just a concussion?! Nothing to worry about?! Parker! Concussions can be serious and even life threatening!" Haley shook with a mixture of anger and fear.

"Calm down Haley, I'm not going to die." Parker laughed.

"Stop laughing Parker, it's not funny!" Haley said still shaking.

"Haley are you…" Parker was about to ask her if she was okay when he heard small moans and groans.

"Ow tooth hurts!" cried Abe weakly.

Celeste and Nicky were both awake now and were crying.

"Momma? Daddy?" Jodie sobbed.

"What's going on?" Emma asked franticly looking around.

"Parker? Where are we? I want momma!" Hannah whimpered.

"Where's Aunt Ange and Uncle Zach and Hodgins! I don't like the dark!" Mel sobbed.

"Calm down everybody. We're going to play a game until mommy dad and our aunts and uncles come home." Parker said winking at Emma and Haley who knew what was going on.

Just then Parker heard something that made his heart ache.

"Parker?! I…I…can't…can't…move my l…leg…" Jack whispered softly. Parker could tell he was trying not to cry.

"M…my…l…leg hu…hurts…really…b…bad…" he shivered.

"Whoa, hold on bud, don't move. I'll help you." Parker said moving to the back of the van.

"Ow! OW!" Jack sobbed as Parker desperately tried to ease him down onto the back seat with the least amount of movement.

Parker pulled off his shirt. Using one of Emma's shoes he placed it on Jack's leg and tied on with his shirt to make a brace.

Whimpering, Jack pulled himself onto Parker's lap and curled into his chest. Parker rubbed his back.

"Jack? Are you okay?" his twin sister Hannah asked worriedly. She placed a hand on his forehead. "Your forehead's hot. Are you getting sick?"

Jack looked at her, tears running down his cheeks. He tried to speak but all that came out were broken sobs. He shivered, sweat glistened on his forehead.

Abe and Jodie crawled beside Haley's feet and snuggled close.

"Here Abe, bit this tissue so the bleeding will stop." Haley whispered bending down just far enough so she could stick the tissue wad in Abe's mouth.

Celeste and Nicky had fallen back asleep so the only sound in the van was heavy breathing and Jack's continuous sobs and teeth chattering. Finally, Emma spoke up,

"Parker, why don't you tell us all a story?" Emma said.

Parker nodded, "What do you guys want to hear?"

"A story with a king and dragons and a girl who saves the land!" Mel and Hannah said.

Jodie and Abe nodded, "Yes." They whispered.

Parker looked at Jack, "Does that sound good to you buddy?"

Jack nodded weakly and buried his face into Parker's stomach.

"Well…" Parker began, "This story is about a young girl named Kaliegh who lived on a small farm on the outskirts of Camolot. Kaliegh wasn't like other girls, she dreamed of battling dragons and fighting the dark knight Rupert who had killed her father. One day, her mother was captured by Rupert and his followers. They were going to use her mother, Anna, to get inside of Camelot so they could overthrow King Arthur. Kaliegh's mother told her she had to hurry to the king and warn her about Rupert and his army. Kaliegh rode her horse into the Forbidden Forest where she met a blind boy named Derek and his silver winged eagle. They teamed up even though Derek was reluctant to help her. On the way they met a two headed dragon named Boras and Gill who were different then other dragons because they couldn't breathe fire or fly. They wanted to help Derek and Kaliegh out. After they got out of the woods, Derek said he had to go and Kaliegh would have to make it without him. The two embraced one last time before going their separate ways. The dragons decided to stay with Kaliegh. But when they were almost at Camelot they were attacked by Rupert and Kaliegh was captured. The dragons found out the reason they couldn't fly or breath fire was because they fought too much. Finally after they started to cooperate and flew back into the woods to Derek to tell them what had happened to Kaliegh. Derek hopped onto their backs and flew to save Kaliegh. Rupert and his army had successful into Camelot but Kaliegh broke loose from her cuffs and yelled that it was a trap. Immediately war began. Rupert ran inside to kill King Arthur but Kaliegh and Derek followed. While Derek helped out the king Kaliegh battled Rupert. In the end Rupert's greed killed him when he touched the sword that was in the stone. Kaliegh and Derek had saved Camelot together. In the end, they became Knights of the Round Table and got married the end." Parker gasped for air.

"That was great Parker." Haley whispered. "The kids are fast asleep."

"Thanks." Parker whispered.

"Have we been kidnapped?" Emma asked. She already knew the answer.

Parker and Haley nodded, "Yes."

Emma nodded, "How long do you think we have?"

Parker shook his head, "I'm not sure."

"We're not going to die! Our parents will save us!" Haley said sternly.

Parker smiled at her, "I'm glad you're her we need some enthusiasm to help us through."

Emma wiped tears out of her eyes, "So, do you think they realize we're gone?"

Parker nodded, "I know they do. They're probably looking for us right now."

But even Parker didn't believe his own words. Would they all survive?

**I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! Please REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Slaving Over Endless Dead Ends

**Thanks for the reviews! Hey, is anyone really worried about Jack? Who are you more worried about (of the hurt ones) Abe, Jack, Parker, or Haley. (If you're worried about another kid you say that one too.)**

Chapter seven: Slaving Over Endless Dead Ends

"Hey, it's me Cullen." Booth yelled into the phone as he rushed down the highway. "The kids' ages ranges from 4 months to 14 years…thanks Cullen, 'preciate what you and the FBI are doing." Booth hung up.

Brennan looked over at him, "Did Thomas Vega find anything that could lead us to the kids?"

Booth shook his head, "Cullen said he and Vega haven't found any leads."

"Damn it!" Brennan moaned.

Booth put a reassuring arm around her, "Don't worry, we'll find them."

"How can you be so sure Booth? I'm mean, this guy almost killed Hodgins and me and even you! We're dealing with one of the toughest serial killer we've ever encountered."

"Epps and Gormogon were harder…" Booth mumbled.

Brennan turned to him, "What?"

"I said Epps and Gormogon were harder and we took them down Bones! What others said is impossible we make possible! We've solved decade old murders, we've been shot! We've been blown up! We've been poisoned! But we've made it through. Who says we can't win this one?"

"Booth?" Brennan shook her head sadly, "This is different. These are our kids we're talking about!"

"Have faith Bones." Booth said.

"I'm an atheist; to you what is a miracle is luck to me." Brennan said.

Booth rolled his eyes as he drove down Bethesda waiting for that one call.

_In the Jeffersonian…_

"Cam take a break. You've been working all night. It's two in the morning, let Jack, Zach, and me take over." Hodgins offered.

Cam shook her head, "No I have coffee see?" she shook a Styrofoam cup in Angela's face, "I'm fine! Besides, my daughter's life is at stake here and there's no time to lollygag when a life is at stake."

"Where's Seeley and Tempe?!" Cam and Angela turned around in surprise.

"Jared?" Cam yawned.

"Hey Camille, I heard what happened. I'm so sorry for all of you." Jared said quickly.

"Booth and Dr. Brennan are driving around Bethesda waiting for a call about where the kids are…" Cam said.

Jared nodded, "Any leads?"

Cam and Angela shook their heads, "None what so ever."

"Hey I have those warrants you asked for." Caroline yelled waving two slips of paper in the air.

"Why do you need warrants?" Jared asked.

"We know two of the Grave Digger's accomplices." Cam said, "Roger Garret Tucker and Phillip Findus Keller. Phillip's a fire man and Roger's a co worker at a factory."

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't have any leads?!" Jared said a bit annoyed.

"What I think they are trying to say Cherie is that they found two men that could possibly be connected to the disappearances but they don't have anything that will help them find the kids until they question the subjects." Caroline said slamming the warrants down in front of Cam causing Cam to jump.

"Call me if you need anything." Caroline said leaving.

Cam, Angela, and Jared nodded. The threesome continued to stare at the computer.

_On the other side of the Jeffersonian…_

"Anything yet Hodgins?" Amy asked handing her a coffee.

"Thanks, no not yet. I've been looking through the vehicles that the Grave Digger stuck his victims in and none of them seem large enough to fit eleven kids into, so Zach and I haven't been able to calculate how much air the kids have." Hodgin's sighed taking a sip of coffee.

"Nothing seems to fit!" Zach mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean?" Russ asked entering the room.

"I mean, the kids would have to be stuck into a van! There for, they would have less air then the Grave Digger intended them to have. To him this is all a big game, but to us it's a matter of life and death." Zach said.

"Wait, say what you said again?" Hodgins said.

"You mean a matter of life and death?"

"No, no, the van part."

"Well they would all have to fit in-" Zach started to say.

"That's it!" Hodgins proclaimed.

"What's it?" Amy, Zach, and Russ asked.

"The kids weren't buried in a car; they were buried in a van!" Hodgins said.

"Quick! Everyone upstairs to the lab! We have some van searching to do!" Hodgins said racing up the steps.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**


	9. Losing My Religion 54 hours left

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in three days! My friend's dad just died and I have SO many projects do for school. I promise to update more often!**

Chapter eight: Losing My Religion (54 hours left)

_Life is bigger  
_

_It's bigger than you  
_

_And you are not me  
_

_The lengths that I will go to  
_

_The distance in your eyes  
_

_Oh no I've said too much  
_

_I set it up_

"Parker? I hungrys…" Jodie moaned.

"Me too…" Whispered Mel, Hannah, and Abe.

Parker stared at the little ones gaunt faces. The infants were fussy and their diapers had an unbearable stench that made his stomach lurch. Jack had fallen back asleep again. His fever had worsened and his once peachy face was now pale except for his blood red cheeks.

"We'll get something to eat soon…" soothed Haley patting Jodie and Abe on the cheek.

Emma turned to Parker, "What time is it?"

Parker checked his watch, "Eight in the morning…but my watch might be wrong…"

_That's me in the corner  
_

_That's me in the spotlight  
_

_Losing my religion  
_

_Trying to keep up with you  
_

_And I don't know if I can do it  
_

_Oh no I've said too much  
_

_I haven't said enough  
_

_I thought that I heard you laughing  
_

_I thought that I heard you sing  
_

_I think I thought I saw you try_

Jack moaned. Parker brushed his somewhat wavy, chin length hair out of his burning face.

"Jack?" he whispered rubbing his back worriedly.

Jack looked up at him; his once blue eyes were blood shot from hours of crying in pain.

"P…P…Parker…" Jack mumbled, eyes not focused properly.

"Yeah, bud?' Parker asked rubbing his back.

"I…I…don't like…this…game…I…I…want to…go…home…I…want the…pain to…go away…" he mumbled.

Parker looked at his brother trying to think of something to say.

"We go home soon bud. Why don't you close your eyes and when you wake up mommy and daddy and Aunt Ange and Aunt Cam and Aunt Amy and Aunt Carolyn and Aunt Daisy and Uncle Jared and Uncle Zach and Uncle Hodgins and Uncle Sweets and Grandpa will all be standing right beside you…" Parker tried to make the list as long as he could. All the 'ands' didn't help that much.

Jack smiled weakly at his older brother. His eyes fluttered once before becoming completely still.

_Every whisper  
_

_Of every waking hour I'm  
_

_Choosing my confessions  
_

_Trying to keep an eye on you  
_

_Like a hurt lost and blinded fool  
_

_Oh no I've said too much  
_

_I set it up_

Parker's head hurt horribly. The quietest noise sounded like a bomb going off to him.

Haley bounced Celeste lightly in her arms. The nine month old's mahogany eyes stared up at her with a solemn expression. Shivers ran up Haley's spine. It was like Celeste knew exactly what was happening and was ready, unlike the rest, to except the fate that had been bestowed on them all.

Haley looked away quickly; blinking several times before looking back down at Celeste. To her relief she had fallen back to sleep.

Haley without warning Haley started to cough uncontrollably.

"Haley?!" Parker's voice rang out amidst the hacking.

"HALEY!" Parker cried out. Her face was red, tears streamed out of the corners of her eyes.

Careful not to disturb the heavily sleeping Jack he slid his off into a comfortable position against the seat before sliding beside Haley. He slid a perturbed Celeste from her arms and handed her to poor Emma who already had a baby.

"Hals?" Parker said a little softer rubbing her back.

She turned into Parker's chest. The hacking started to cease and became sob like gasps.

"Sh…" he soothed rocking her back and forth. "Everything's going to be just fine…"

Haley slide her arms under Parker's arms and wrapped them around until her finger tips touched his shoulder blades. Parker pulled her up into his lap.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Hannah asked placing a hand on Haley's knee.

"Nothing Hannah." Mumbled Parker, "Haley's okay."

"Hey! Guess what I just found!" Emma said excitedly.

"What?" the others turned to her.

"Gum! I have a whole pack of Extra Wild berry gum."

"So?" Parker said a little bit perturbed.

"So, we have something to satisfy our hunger." Emma said handing a piece out to everyone except the infants.

"Save a piece of gum for Jack when he wakes up." Haley mumbled into Parker's shoulder.

"Chew the gum, don't swallow it." Parker instructed Jodie and Abe.

"Thanks Emma." Parker whispered

_Consider this  
_

_The hint of the century  
_

_Consider this  
_

_The slip that brought me  
_

_To my knees failed  
_

_What if all these fantasies  
_

_Come flailing around  
_

_Now I've said too much  
_

_I thought that I heard you laughing  
_

_I thought that I heard you sing  
_

_I think I thought I saw you try_

"Parker?" Haley whispered.

"Hm?"

"Thanks…" she sighed snuggling up against his chest.

"What did I do?" Parker asked pulling a stray piece of oak brown hair out of her face.

"Everything…" with that Haley fell asleep in Parker's arms.

Parker smiled at her. He wished he could save them all. He knew Haley was really sick. He knew if they didn't starve to death or dehydrate they'd run out of air. His hope of escaping was just a distant dream.

_But that was just a dream  
_

_That was just a dream_

**I turned this chapter into a son chappy thingy. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! (Haley and Parker will kiss later on in the story! They aren't related so it's not gross if you think about it!) PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't really gotten any lately. **


	10. The Silence that is Deadly

**OMG, I'm sorry! I just realized Jasper hasn't been mentioned! I promise he'll be in the next chapter. He's been with Jodie and Abe the whole time.**

Chapter nine: The Silence that is Deadly

Booth paced around the interrogation room, his eyes fixed on a solemn Roger Tucker.

"So, Mr. Tucker, you have a family, a wife and kid?" Booth said as calmly as possible.

Roger just stared forward at the wall.

"Oh." Booth corrected himself, a slight smile appeared on his face, "You _used _to have a family. They died in a fire didn't they?"

Roger didn't answer.

"He's not going to say anything Booth; you might as well give up." Sweets said through a small microphone as he and Brennan watched Booth and Roger from the upper room.

"I'm working on him Sweets, just give me time." Booth said quietly.

Booth turned to Roger, "It must be hard to lose your family so sudden like that. Blaming yourself after all of these years because you didn't save them. Is it your fault they died Roger?" Booth whispered leaning closer to Roger's face. Both pairs of eyes fixed on one another, neither blinking.

Roger's lower lip quivered but he didn't say anything.

"But you met someone after they died didn't you? The name Phillip Keller ring any bells?"

Roger stared straight forward.

"It's funny how the death of a person brings two unlikely candidates together, but if I'm correct, and correct me if I'm not, you and Mr. Keller have more in common then one might realize."

Booth started to pace around the room again.

"Keller lost his family too." Booth flipped through a battered old file, "In a fire too… You know, it must be really hard for him since he's a fireman. A fireman that couldn't save his family even though it was his specialty to put out fires, to be the hero of sociality. But like almost all heroes we have to go down in shame sometime, right?"

Roger swallowed.

"You're getting to him Booth." Sweets said.

"You know Roger, I have kids myself, Parker, Hannah, Jack, Jodie, and my youngest Nicky. I love them more than my own life. You've met them before, haven't you?" Booth said his voice shook a little bit at the end.

Roger chuckled a little bit.

"Oh…" Sweets winced.

"What?" Brennan asked worriedly.

"Roger's getting to Booth now." Sweets said.

"Do you work for someone now? A man? A woman?" Booth asked anger visible in his voice now.

Roger smiled slyly at Booth. Booth snapped,

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY KIDS!" he screamed slamming his hands on the table.

"Booth, maybe you should leave…" Sweets said.

"DAMN IT SWEETS! I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL HE TELLS ME WHERE MY KIDS ARE!"

Roger leaned closer to Booth and whispered,

"I'm not saying anything until my lawyer gets here and by then it'll be too late for your kiddies." Roger whispered with a sense of pride and power in his voice.

"Booth." It was Brennan who spoke this time, "Forget about Roger, we can interrogate Phillip Keller now. You can lock Roger up and we'll deal with him later, okay?"

Booth sighed, "Okay Bones, we'll do this your way."

Booth forcefully pulled Roger up and slammed him into the wall,

"Mr. Tucker I'm placing you in jail for seventy two hours. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney if can't afford one, one will be provided…a crappy one…" mumbled Booth leading Roger out of the room.

Sweets left the room to follow Booth leaving Brennan alone. Brennan crossed her arms and stared out the window, tears running out of her eyes.

**Poor Booth and Bones! Please REVIEW, I don't have a lot of reviews and I'd really like a lot please. And PLEASE could you vote at my poll? Thanks!**


	11. Suffering Through It All

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter ten: Suffering Through It All

"A B C D…" Jasper sung quietly in a dry voice. He was messing with one of Parker's shoe laces.

The children had been in the car for over thirty hours. They were dehydrated and famished.

Parker stroked Haley's hair anxiously. Her breathing was labored and her hacking had worsened to the point where she was coughing up blood. She had finally fallen back asleep after awakening numerous times do to her coughing.

Emma stared blankly at the infants. She watched their chests rise and fall worrying the whole time that their breathing would stop.

Jack was awake. He, Hannah, and Mel murmured about things that Parker could quite make out. Every time Jack moaned in pain the murmuring would cease and a few "Are you okay?" or "Jack?" would fill the thin silent air.

Jodie and Abe stared at each other with fixed curiosity.

"Will Abe's tooth grow back?" Jasper asked.

Parker nodded, "Yes Jazzy, his tooth will grow back."

Haley coughed violently in her sleep. She whimpered after it ended.

Parker caressed her pale face. Her hair was greasy after not showering for awhile.

"Parker, I thirstys!" cried Jodie weakly.

"I know Jodie. I'm sorry." Parker whispered patting Jodie on the head.

"When will the game be over?" Mel asked as she started to braid Hannah's hair.

"I…I…don't know Mel…I…I…don't know…" Parker whispered hoarsely.

He licked his dry cracked lips. He could taste the salty blood.

Parker felt a dry, warm hand against his cheek. The thumb belonging to the hand moved up and down in a soothing manner.

Looking down he saw the glint of Haley's once bright brown eyes, now dull, staring up at him worriedly.

"Parker?" she rasped weakly.

"Sh…" Parker soothed, "Don't talk…"

Haley stared up at him, tears ran down her cheeks. Parker's heart broke. Haley was in pain and he couldn't give her the care and attention she needed.

Nicky and Celeste cried weakly in Emma's arms.

"Sh…sh…I know you're thirsty. I wish there was something I could…" Emma started to hum to the infants.

"Parker, is sissy going to be okay?" Jasper asked.

"I'm…fine…Jazzy…don't…you…be…worrying…about…me…" Haley smiled weakly. She reached down to pat her little brother's head.

"Haley, you shouldn't talk. You need to save your energy." Emma scolded.

Haley through her sister a disapproving look,

"I…can…talk…if…I…want…to…" Haley started to cough.

Parker patted her on the back gently.

"Hals?!" Parker rasped franticly, "Hals?!"

"P…Parker…I'm…f-fine…y-y-ou're…s-scaring…t-the…k-kids…" Haley gasped.

Parker held her head up so she could breathe.

"Hals, maybe you should stop talking…you're obviously in a lot of pain…" Parker said gently.

Haley laughed weakly, "Me? In…p-pain? PB, I'm…" Haley gasped in pain.

She choked as a trickle of blood ran down the corner of her mouth.

Parker stared at her, pain visible in his eyes.

Haley regained her breath in a matter of seconds.

She leaned against Parker's chest in defeat. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly rocked her back and forth until she slipped into unconsciousness.

Emma stared back down at the infants and began to hum again.

Jack leaned against the back seat sleepily. His leg began to hurt again. Trying to ignore the pain, he listened to Mel and Hannah talk about what they hoped would happen at school.

Jodie and Abe stared at each other solemnly. Neither saying a word.

Jasper began his chant over again, "A B C D E F G…H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z…"

The words sounded haunting as they floated through the dry air. Parker wondered if they'd ever see the light of day again.

**Sorry for a short chapter. Don't worry, the kissing scene will be coming up shortly. And there's going to be a surprise at the end involving Angela and a type of a test…can U guess the type of test? PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	12. Shake ‘Em

**Thank you for the reviews! I am SO sorry I haven't update for over a week. It's like I've dropped off the face of the earth. I've had writer's block.**

Chapter eleven: Shake 'Em

"How'd the questioning go?" Angela asked hopefully when Booth and Sweets walked back into the lab.

"He wouldn't cooperate…" Sweets mumbled.

"Where's Roger now?" Cam and Amy asked annoyed.

"In jail where he belongs!" a voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Brennan standing there. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked walking over to her.

"Yeah, fine…" Brennan mumbled shooing Angela back.

Booth, who had been silent, looked over at the computer to see Hodgins, Russ, Jared, and Zach staring mesmerized at the computer screen.

"What's with them?" Booth asked.

"They think they found something…" Amy said.

"Well, if they find anything tell them to call us. Bones, Sweets, and I are going to find Phillip." Booth said walking out the door followed by Brennan and Sweets.

_In the car…_

"What makes you think Phillip will have something to say?" Sweets asked.

Booth sighed, "Sweets, could you, for just one second, say something positive?"

"Um…" Sweets thought, "You're a great…father?"

Booth let out a huff, "No Sweets, that's not what I meant…never mind. Your twelve year old mind can't process anything!"

"Hey, that's not true!" Sweets said defensibly, "I have a very descent…"

"Okay, I've just about had it with you two! You either both shut up or…" Brennan started to say when Booth's cell rang.

"Hello?" Booth answered.

Sweets and Brennan watched his face carefully.

"Oh…I see…are you sure it's…oh, I don't doubt you Lou…okay…thanks Lou…tell Cullen I appreciate what he's been doing for us…all right, you too…'night Lou…" Booth shut the phone.

"What did Lou say?" Brennan questioned.

Booth turned to her, "Vega's dead. He was murdered; Lou thinks it was the Grave Digger."

"Sonovabitch!" Brennan groaned.

"What now?" Sweets asked concerned.

"Get Phillip, and make him tell us everything!" Booth growled turning the siren.

"What if he doesn't say anything?" Sweets asked.

Booth laughed, "Let's just say I learned a few torture methods back when I was a sniper…"

Brennan and Sweets cringed at the thought of what Booth was thinking.

"Where're we going to find Phillip?" Brennan asked.

"There's a bar in the west part of Bethsaida, Shake Em, Phillip is always seen there." Booth said making a sharp U turn.

Shake 'Em

Brennan, Sweets, and Booth walked briskly into the bar.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth!" Booth growled as he thrust his badge into the bartender's face. "Yow wanna point out Phillip or do I have to make you?"

"N-no need f-for violence sir… he's over there…" the bartender's finger shook as he pointed to a man sitting by the strippers' poles engaged in a game of Craps.

"Thanks." Booth said walking towards the table.

Brennan and Sweets began to follow Booth when he stopped them.

"You guys stay here, I'll be back in a few." Booth said.

Brennan and Sweets saw there was no point in arguing with him. They surrendered to a far table in a dark corner.

"Booth!" Brennan called out.

Booth turned.

"Be careful." She whispered.

Booth smiled weakly at her. He nodded.

Booth walked up to Phillip and pulled him up by the collar. The other Crap players looked shocked and confused.

"FBI, it would be best in your authority to stay where you guys are. I need to question Mr. Keller." Booth said pulling Keller to a back room.

He forced him on to a chair and handcuffed his hands to the back of the chair.

"Now, are you going to make this easy or hard?" Booth mumbled cocking his gun.

Phillip smiled, "What do you mean? I don't know what I have to make easy or hard."

Booth laughed weakly, "Oh, I think you do…"

He aimed the gun at Phillip's leg and pulled the trigger. Phillip cried out in pain as blood trickled down his leg and onto the floor.

Booth looked into his face, "You going to tell me where my kids are?"

Phillip's voice shook, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Booth re cocked his gun and shot the other leg.

Phillip writhed in pain. A large puddle of blood began to form under the chair.

"Where the HELL are my kids, Phillip?" he growled.

Phillip began to laugh, "I won't tell you squat about your kids! You'll have to kill me!"

Booth held back the urge to shoot Phillip in the heart right there. He knew if he killed him he'd go to jail.

"I'll be back for you Phillip. If you're not already dead I'll make you." Booth said.

He started to leave before he turned around and shot Phillip in his arms. Booth smiled at the sound of Phillip's pain.

He shut the door and began to walk out.

"Don't go in that room." He said throwing a janitor fifty dollars.

The janitor nodded. Booth could tell the man was a drunk and would do anything for liquor money. He wouldn't go into the room and neither would the rest of the people.

Brennan and Sweets stood up.

"Where's Phillip?' Sweets asked.

Booth just smiled, "Uh, he had to go and get a…a…lawyer…"

"You're lying…" Sweets mumbled.

"One day you'll learn it's better to go with a lie then know the truth." Booth said walking out the door.

Brennan and Sweets looked at each other before following Booth.

As the group left the bar Booth's cell rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

His eyes got wide.

"Yeah! Really?! God I could actually hug you guys right now!...No Hodgins I'm not going too… Thanks man, we'll be over there soon!" Booth hung up.

"The guys found something!" he exclaimed.

"What? Another dead end clue?" Sweets groaned.

"No, something that might help us find the kids!" Booth smiled.

"What?!" Brennan said excitedly.

"Hodgins would say, he only said we all should become a member of Geico after this." Booth said speeding towards the direction of the Jeffersonian.

**Would the clue help them find the kids? Will they run out of time? What is the clue? Review to find out! Review! Review1 Review!**


	13. Remembrance fifteen hours left

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter twelve: Remembrance (fifteen hours left)

Parker eyes felt heavy and his breath was haggard. The thin air made his head spin and his stomach felt nausea. Parker looked down at Haley. Her skin felt and looked like a piece a crinkled paper. Her lips were swollen and cracked. Her hair was greasy and she face and shirt were speckled with blood. Everyone else was asleep in the car except for him.

"Parker?" a voice rasped.

Parker brushed Haley's hair out of her face. Her eyes were yellow and blood shot but the beautiful mahogany brown Parker loved was still visible.

"Hals?' he whispered as if not to wake the others. "How are you feeling?"

Haley laughed coldly, "Peachy…" she coughed.

Parker could tell Haley could only hold on for so long. Some friend he was, he just sat there while his best friend lay dying. All he could do was keep her comfortable if you consider a lap comfortable.

"Parker…if-if I don't make it…" Haley coughed up more blood.

"Haley, don't talk like that…" Parker's voice shook.

Haley smiled weakly and caressed Parker's cheek, "I just wish w-we could-d have spent more-re time together…"

"Hals…" Parker sighed, "I'm sorry if what I said about Savannah before offended you…"

Haley smiled, "I-I was just jealous Parker… I just was mad that every guy seems to think Savannah is a sex icon and looks at the rest of us teenage girls as a piece of crap."

Parker laughed, "That's not true Hals, I don't think you're a piece of crap. In fact, you're the most beautiful young woman I know… and you're brilliantly smart, talented, amusing, amazing, loving, caring, brave, and fun to be with girl in the world."

Haley sighed, "If only other guys would agree with you, PB. Most guys say I'm fat and ugly and there's no use of dating me because I'll be dead in a few years because of my Cystic Fibrosis."

Parker felt anger bubbling inside of him. How DARE somebody call his Hals fat and ugly.

"Tell me who Hals, and I'll kick their ass." Parker growled.

Haley started to flip Parker's hair, "Parker, you are the craziest boy I've ever met."

"Crazy about you…" Parker smiled.

Haley began to cough again. Blood spattered on Parker's shirt. Haley's eyes fluttered shut.

"Hals?!" Parker whispered.

Haley's eye opened again, "Parker, if I don't make it, tell my mom… and Russ I love them. Tell everyone I love…them… I wanted to raise a family Parker… There was so much I wanted to do…"

"Haley! You're not going to die! Stay with me Haley! Damn it! Don't give up!" Parker said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Haley looked at him, "Parker…you're…very mature for…your age…and…I'm not just saying that because you…cuss…"

Parker bent closer to her face, "My father taught me to be mature. He says there are times to be a boy and times to be a man."

Haley laughed softly, "Your father's…very wise…" Haley paused, "Remember when we first met?"

Parker smiled, "I was hiding in your room to surprise my dad and you and Emma caught me. You said I was a Peeping Tom."

Haley looked Parker in the eyes, "Remember when we beat up those murders or when your step mom went into labor?"

Parker nodded, "I remember everything like it was yesterday."

Haley coughed, "All of those memories you… were always by my side."

Haley stared upward, deep in thought, "Parker, I have one last favor…more like a request…will you do it for me?"

"Anything Haley! I'll do anything, even if it involves me cutting off my own arm or fighting off suicidal terrorists or-"

Haley put a finger to Parker's lips, "Parker, stop talking…"

With her remaining strength she pushed herself up onto her elbows and pressed her lips to Parker's.

Their mouths moved slowly but passionately. Haley wrapped her arms around Parker's neck while Parker had one hand tangled in Haley's hair and the other resting on the small of her back. The kissing became more vigorous like the kissing Parker had saw on a movie once. But as soon as it had started it ended.

Haley broke away from Parker and settled back down into his lap. Parker started a trail of kisses that began at the base of her throat trailed up to her jaw, to the tip of her nose, to her forehead, and ended on top of her head.

"Thanks…for everything…PB…" Haley breathed.

She coughed so hard that her body convulsed. Her eyes shut and her body went limp.

"Hals?! Haley?!" Parker whispered tears streamed down his face.

Haley didn't answer. Parker buried his face into her stomach and began to sob. Never in his life had he ever felt so alone in the world.

**Is Haley dead? Please review to find out. Yeah yeah I know, kind of a romantic first kiss for twelve year olds but if it was your best friend dying what would you have done?! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Metallic Trails

**Thanks for the reviews!! **

Chapter thirteen: Metallic Trails

"Alright Hodgins, what was so damn important that you had to wait until we were here to tell us?" Booth growled as he, Sweets, and Brennan entered the Jeffersonian.

"Aw man, you are NOT going to believe this!" Hodgins said excited.

"Well, what the hell am I not going to believe Hodgins?! We don't have time to mess around!" Booth growled.

"Right right, anyway, when Zach mentioned something about the capacity of air the container would have to have to give the kids that many hours to survive I knew it would have to be a van. So, I called all of the local car companies and the only one that had a van rented out was a car company in Bethsaida. They said two men walked in who fit Phillip and Roger's description… Unfortunately, they paid in cash." Hodgins paused to catch his breath, "But the van that was rented had a metallic coating on its hubcaps that was starting to peel off. The metallic coating is sensitive to florescent light so if a flashlight with a florescent light bulb is shined on it, it will glow a pink."

"What does that mean?" Brennan asked.

"It means if we find the metallic trail we can find the kids." Hodgins said.

"Nice work Hodgins." Brennan smiled for the first time in hours.

"Jared, Zack, and I are going to go and look for it if you guys don't need us here." Russ said.

"Yeah, thanks guys, call us if you find anything." Booth said.

"Temperance." A voice called.

Brennan turned around to see Amy standing there.

"Oh, hey Amy." Brennan half smiled.

Amy smiled slightly, "Do you want to come up to Angela's office? We, as in Angela, Cam, and me, have been up there talking…"

Brennan looked at Booth who nodded.

"Sure." Brennan said falling Amy up the stairs.

Angela was spinning around in a swivel chair while Cam sat on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Sweetie." Angela got up and embraced her friend. "I'm guessing you got Hodgin's message?"

Brennan nodded, "Russ, Jared, and Zach are out searching for the "metallic trail."

"I failed her…" Cam mumbled into her hands.

"Excuse me?" Amy looked confused.

"I failed her. I failed Celeste as a mother…" Cam murmured.

"You didn't fail her Cam. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault except the Grave Digger's." Amy laid a reassuring hand on Cam's shoulder.

Angela grimaced and grabbed her stomach.

"Are you okay Ange?" Brennan asked worriedly.

"Yeah…fine…" Angela breathed, "I've been having horribly nausea lately."

"How long has this been going on?" Cam asked lifting her head up.

"Um…about a week or so…but it's probably nothing." Angela sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Um… Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked nervously.

"Come in Dr. Sweets." Brennan said.

Sweets entered the office, "Dr. Brennan, Agent Taffet is in the lab and is trying persuading us…actual, more like forcing us, to hand over the Grave Digger case to her."

"WHAT?! NO! She can't do that! It isn't her case to take! They are HER children to save!" Brennan said storming out of Angela's office.

Brennan stormed into the lab followed by Angela, Cam, Amy, and Sweets.

A middle aged woman stood in the lab bickering with Booth.

"Agent Booth, I demand you hand over this federal case over to me! Don't make me get a warrant!" Taffet hissed.

"Go and get your damn warrant Agent Taffet! I refuse to hand over this case to you!" Booth snarled.

Brennan cleared her throat.

Taffet turned and a sly smile appeared on her face, "Ah…Dr. Brennan, so nice of you to join us."

"Agent Taffet." Brennan growled.

"I guess you over heard my discussion with Agent Booth." Taffet toke a step closer to Brennan.

"You aren't getting the case file." Brennan said folding her arms.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself, Dr. Brennan." Taffet smiled.

Brennan looked down at the ground and noticed something that made her heart leap. Taffet's shoes were covered in clay.

"Sweets." Brennan whispered, "Give me your light saber key chain."

"What? Why?" Sweets asked.

"Just do it." Brennan hissed. "Now!"

Sweets quickly handed her his light saber key chain. Brennan turned the glowing blue saber and shined it on Taffet's shoes. Her shoes had bright pink flecks glowing on them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Taffet snapped nervously.

"I should ask you the same question!" Brennan growled, "Where were you sixty hours ago?"

"None of your business!" Taffet hissed.

"What's that white stain on your jacket?" Brennan asked.

"What's she getting at?" Booth whispered to Cam.

"I have no idea." Cam whispered back.

"You know Agent Taffet; I have a few of those white stains on my clothes as well. They're from my youngest son, Nicky. They're spit up stains and the only way you could have gotten them was if you touched my kids."

Suddenly Booth understood everything. Taffet was the Grave Digger.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY KIDS?!" he shouted slamming Taffet to the floor.

"Not here Booth." Brennan whispered, "We'll take her to the storage closet."

Booth nodded, "Right…Sweets, call Jared, Hodgins, Zach, and Russ. Angela and Amy, come with me and Bones." Booth pulled Taffet up by the collar.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life!" Booth spat.

"What if she doesn't say anything?!" Amy asked.

"We'll make her talk, oh yes, we'll make her." Booth laughed dryly.

**Finally I pulled Taffet into the story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	15. Satan’s Mocking Ways six hours left

**Sorry for such the long wait! Here's chapter fourteen. **

Chapter fourteen: Satan's Mocking Ways (six hours left)

The car air was cold and damp. Jack shivered but every tremor that ran through his tiny skeleton caused his leg to throb.

Jack looked over at his twin and Mel, both girls' eyes were shut and their hands were clasped around one another. Jack thought if they were dead it would have been a peaceful way to die. Holding the one you love and care about seemed to calm him a bit.

Jack looked at Emma and at the two infants in her arms. They, the infants, had never really had time to enjoy life's pleasures like ice cream and going for walks in the park with mom and dad. Emma, on the other hand, had seen more than all of them combined. She had experienced preschool, elementary school, middle school, and even got a taste of high. Jack wondered if Emma had known all along about the fate which had befallen over them.

Jack squinted over at three small figures on the ground. He could make out Jasper snuggled up against Abe whose head rested on Jodie's shoulder. Jack took a closer look at Jodie's face. She was pale and her eyes were shut but a small, peaceful smile spread across her face. She looked as if she was sleeping. Jack smiled, tears clouding his vision. Dear little Jodie, she was always the happy one, his mother's little helper and his father's little forensic anthropologist.

Now what would his parents do without their children? Would they grieve? His mother said grieving was feeling that was nuisance and, if handled properly, could be controlled. But now how would she react to the loss of her own children?

Now Jack began to feel very tired. Was this what dying felt like? Was it supposed to feel like falling asleep? Jack turned one final time to look at his half brother and step cousin.

Parker's head was bent over Haley's face. His shoulder length hair draped over Haley's face making it hard for Jack to see her expression. Poor Parker, Jack knew that he had loved Haley. Parker had the biggest heart of them all. Sometimes, Jack wondered if Parker's heart was bigger than his father's.

Slowly Jack felt himself slipping into to darkness. He didn't want to go. He was scared. He reached down and clasped Hannah's open hand. He felt his eyes growing heavy.

"I think I'm ready to go now…" Jack whispered.

His eyes fluttered once and he was gone.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update soon!**


	16. Getting Down To Business

**Thank you so much for reviewing so fast!!!**

Chapter fifteen: Getting Down To Business

Agent Taffet glared at the team as she sat, chained to a chair. Booth paced around the small room deep in thought.

"You know? I think I could kill her. I really think I could." Hodgins chuckled angrily.

"Not yet Hodgins. Let's rape her of the information first." Jared mumbled grinding his teeth.

"If anyone could do it, it would be us." Brennan said leaning closer to Taffet who cringed back ever so slightly.

"Now Taffet, let's make ever ones' life easier… where are the children?" Booth asked trying to stay calm.

Taffet just stared forward with her lips tightly pressed together.

"Booth, can we speed it up a bit?! The kids have two hours left!" Cam said quickly.

"She isn't going to talk Booth." Sweets said doubtfully.

"Hey Booth!" Hodgins called running into the room, "Taffet…killed…Tucker and…Keller…" he gasped. "The murders were on the news. They didn't know who the murderer was but I'm-we're jumping to the conclusion that she did it!"

"Ah ha oh! Well now, now why would you do that Taffet, afraid that your little Hench men would tattle on you?" Booth snickered and made a pouty face.

"I would stop making baby comments if I were you Agent Booth. You're kids have…mmm…75 minutes left?" Taffet whispered finally speaking up.

"Okay bitch, I've had enough of your crap. You must be pretty damn stupid if you thought that you'd get away with taking a federal agent's kids. We are going to find the kids and when we do we'll make sure you go to death row and we'll ALL be there when you get your lethal injection!" Jared growled.

"Jared's right! Have had enough of her BS can we just kill her please?" Hodgin's shuffled his feet impatiently.

"Just give me a minute Hodgins okay?" Booth voice shook.

"Sweetie, we really need to speed things up…" Angela whispered to Brennan.

Brennan inhaled and closed her eyes for a brief second. Suddenly her eyes flashed open and she snatched for Booth's gun.

"YOU'D BETTER TELL ME WHERE THE HELL THEY ARE OR I'LL BLOW OUT YOUR FRONTAL LOBE!" Brennan shrieked.

"Calm down Bones, we don't need a squint going to jail…" Booth soothed even though he wished she'd kill Taffet.

"Where's Zach?" Brennan whispered.

"Is that a relevant question?!" Russ and Amy hissed.

"BOOTH! BOOTH! BOOTH!" Zach ran through the door gasping.

"Zach?" heads turned.

"BOOTH! BOOTH! BOOTH!" he continued to chant.

"Zach this better be pretty damn important!" Booth hissed.

Zach nodded still gasping, "I…found…something…interesting…on…Agent Taffet's…shoes…"

"Well what Zach? Go on, tell us." Angela encouraged.

"I…found…detritus residue…on…the shoes." Zach gasped.

"Oh!" Cam whispered.

"Oh what?! ENGLISH PLEASE!" Booth growled.

"Compost Booth! Zach found compost!!" Brennan said excitedly.

"Now there are two places I can think of where compost is, one, gardens, and two, garbage dumps and since there aren't gardens big enough to hide a car full of kids then I'm almost positive beyond doubt that they are at…" Zach started to finish.

"THEY'RE AT THE DUMP IN BETHESDA! BOOTH! CALL THE FBI AND TELL THEM TO HAVE A BACKHO AND TWO CRANES! AND HURRY!" Brennan screamed.

Brennan was almost out the door, "Oh yeah, I forgot!" Brennan pick Booth's gun and slammed the butt into Taffet's head knocking her unconscious.

"We don't have much time! It's going to take us thirty minutes to get there that is if there isn't traffic." Amy whispered franticly.

"Who said anything about traffic?! Cullen is blocking off all main roads thanks to me!" Booth said running out into the parking lot.

"See why I love him?" Brennan laughed jumping into the car.

Booth turned on the sirens and the team sped down the empty streets trying to hurry to the dump.

**Please review to find out what happens next and if the kids are still alive. The more reviews I get the better chance the kids have of living! MAUHAHAHAHA! REVIEW! Hannah, Jack, Jasper, Abe, Mel, Jodie, Celeste, Nicky, Emma, Haley, and Parker's lives depend on it! You hold their lives in your hands!!!**


	17. Here Comes the Sun final minutes

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm trying to reach a 100 reviews. Can you guys make my dream come true?!**

Chapter sixteen: Here Comes the Sun (Final minutes)

"Hurry Booth hurry!" Brennan screamed jumping out of the car.

"Jared! Direct the backhoe and the cranes to the garbage pile!" Booth yelled following his wife.

Many police cars, several ambulances, three fire trucks, and a tow truck pulled up into the dump as the sun slowly began to rise in the horizon.

In the car…

Parker moaned and opened his eyes. He felt so tired and weak. He wanted to die. Haley was dead and for all he knew the others were also.

Parker looked up at the ceiling, "Please." He whispered, "Please, if there is a God, find it in your heart Lord to cease this pain that troubles me so. Let me die already, I've been punished enough, my siblings and cousins and friends are all gone I want to join them."

Parker stared down at the lifeless figure cradled in his arms.

"Haley…" he whispered tears streaming down his face.

Outside…

Booth stood beside Brennan and the rest of the team as they desperately tossed garbage from the pile over their shoulders.

"This pile goes on forever. We'll never find them in time!" Zach and Sweets said together.

"If you keep talking like that then we won't find them!" Hodgins warned tossing a tennis shoe.

"When are those goddamn construction machines of yours coming to this spot Booth?" Russ hissed as he and Amy both held either side of a baby pool and tossed it.

"Anytime now!" Booth yelled tossing a bag full of garbage to the side.

"Bren, whatever happened to your dad?" Angela asked tossing a slipper behind her.

"He and Carolyn were assigned to watch over Agent Taffet just until we find the kids and get a cop to take her. All of the cops are here at the moment." Brennan said throwing a tissue box over her shoulder.

"Don't you think leaving Max with someone who tried and succeed in harming his family wasn't such a good idea?" Cam asked chucking a broken clock.

"I don't care if he kills her. Besides, Carolyn wouldn't let him do anything drastic." Brennan said tossing a box.

"God I hope they hurry!" Amy whispered looking up at the sunrise.

Inside of the car…

Parker's head was spinning from the lack of oxygen. He felt his body going numb. We're his prayers finally answered? Would he soon get to join the others?

"Haley." Parker whimpered, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry everyone."

Parker looked around at all of the lifeless bodies. He was underground and all alone.

His hands shook as he brushed Haley's hair out of her face. He reached down and stroked Jodie's, Abe's, and Jasper's heads. He slowly turned and touched Emma's hand and each of the babies' heads. He turned to Jack, Hannah, and Mel and gently patted the top of each of their heads before resuming his usual position.

Slowly, Parker could feel the life draining out of him.

Outside…

The sun was halfway over the horizon when Jared cam running up.

"The cranes….and backhoe…are here…" he gasped pointing to three vehicles coming down the path.

"Thank God!" Cam cried out.

"Jared did you tell them to be careful when then dig because of the kids?" Booth asked worriedly.

"Of course I did! I'm not mentally retarded!" Jared smirked, "Well, at least, not most of the time."

Booth smiled slightly for the first time in a long time.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" screamed Cam as the backhoe pulled up followed by the cranes.

"Please let them be alive." Angela whispered as the backhoe started to dig.

Everyone waited anxiously as pile after pile was tossed.

"Maybe we were wrong." Amy whispered.

Cam nodded, "Maybe you're right."

"No!" Brennan shouted, "Look!"

Everyone looked to where Brennan was pointing. There, as bright as day, was the top of the van.

"STOP! STOP!" Booth yelled.

The machine ceased, "What?" a man called.

"Go easier, we can see the hood!" Booth yelled.

Inside of the car…

Parker was slowly drifting off. He really was about see his Haley.

Parker looked down at Haley's lifeless form one last time.

"I love you." He whispered planting a kiss on her forehead.

Parker's eyes slowly began to close. Suddenly a bright light filled the van.

Parker smiled weakly, "Home…" he whispered and his eyes closed.

Outside…

A large van dangled in the air. The cranes started to lower it very gently.

"Oh my god!" Angela cried, "We found them!"

Brennan embraced her husband, "Thank God!" she sobbed.

Hodgins and Zach high fived in excitement, "King of the lab!" they yelled in unison.

The van was lowered beside the pile. Everyone's heart stopped.

"They should be moving by now." Zach whispered.

"Maybe we're too late…" Sweets whispered shaking his head.

"No!" Brennan cried out, "HANNAH? JACK? NICKY? JODIE? PARKER?"

Angela began to cry and turned into Hodgin's chest.

"No! They're not dead!" Brennan yelled running towards the van.

"BONES STOP!" Booth yelled running after her.

**Oh no cliffy… are the kids alive or dead? Please review to find out their fate. Remember, your reviews count the most right now. Next chapter you will know if they're dead or not! I need a lot of reviews to keep them alive. Next chapter will be up probably by 8:00 p.m. eastern time, 2:00 a.m. European time, and I'm not really sure about the rest of the times…. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	18. Reunited at Last

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for…**

_Recap: "No! They're not dead!" Brennan yelled running towards the van._

"_BONES STOP!" Booth yelled running after her._

Chapter seventeen: Reunited at Last

Brennan ran over to the van and swung the side door open. Her eyes caught the still figures of children.

"Oh my God." She gasped stumbling back, "No, no, no…"

"Bones." Booth caught up to his wife, "Bones?" Booth had tears streaming out of his eyes.

Brennan crumpled to the ground, "We were too late."

Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Jared, Amy, Russ, and Zach ran up and saw what Brennan and Booth saw.

"Dr. Brennan?" Zach whispered, "I'm sorry."

Cam reached into the car and, with trembling hands brought out Celeste.

Cam starred down at her daughter, "I…I…I lo-ve you…" Cam cuddled her daughter to her breasts and let out a hard sob.

Brennan picked up Nicky, "My baby…" she sobbed, "My poor, poor baby!"

Booth gently lifted up Jodie, "Daddy's sorry baby doll." Booth whispered.

Jared lifted up Hannah, "Hey princess, Uncle Jared really loves you. I hope you know that."

Hodgins picked up Jack, "His leg is broken." Hodgins whispered, "I'm sorry bud."

Angela cradled Abe in her arms, "Hey baby boy, I'm really going to miss making grill cheese sandwiches for you." With these words Angela began to cry.

Booth brushed Parker's hair back, "Love you buddy. I'm sorry I teased you about you and Haley I didn't really mean it… I wish it was me who was- well, I'll see you before-" Booth buried his face in Jodie's hair.

Amy sobbed as she rocked Jasper back and forth in her arms.

Russ had both Emma and Haley embraced tight against his chest, sobs could be heard from him.

"Melody…" Zach whimpered kissing his little niece on the forehead. Tears streamed down his face and splashed onto Mel's forehead.

"In all of my years of taking psychology nothing has prepared me for this moment…" Sweets whispered wiping tears from his eyes.

Booth brushed Jodie's hair out of her face, "I'm really going to miss you kiddo."

"I's gonna misses you toos daddy." A voice croaked.

"WHAT?!" Booth looked down at his daughter. His heart leaped when he saw two big blue eyes staring up at him.

"Hi daddy." Jodie whispered weakly.

"Hi baby, welcome back." Booth whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Where momma?" Jodie whispered faintly.

Booth smiled, "Hey everyone! Look who decided to join us!"

"Hi ebby body." Jodie's hand fluttered in a waving like manner.

"JODIE!" Brennan's eyes lit up, "Hi Jo! Mommy missed you so much!"

"Me miss mommy too." Jodie looked at her father, "Parker bad at making games."

Booth laughed, "Hey get and ambulance over here now!" he yelled.

"Booth look!" Brennan whispered.

Booth looked at the tiny figure in Brennan's arms. I t grunted once and let out a weak wail.

"Shh…Nicky mama's here. Mama won't let anyone hurt you anymore!" Brennan soothed.

"Oh my God." Cam whispered, "Celeste is waking up."

Everyone turned to see a chubby fist grabbing on to Cam's sleeve.

"They're alive!" Brennan whispered letting her head fall onto Booth's shoulder.

"Some in more critical condition than others but they're all alive." Booth kissed her forehead.

"Uh ma'am, we need to take the kids to make sure everything is okay. They're probably dehydrated." A paramedic said.

Brennan looked at Booth who nodded.

"Okay, be careful with them." Brennan gently handed Nicky over to the paramedic.

"No daddy." Jodie whispered clinging onto her father's shirt as he tried to hand her to the paramedic.

"Baby, they just want to make you feel better." Booth soothed.

"No go, stay with you and mommy." Jodie snuggled into her father's chest.

"Can my wife and I go into the ambulance with our children?" Booth asked looking down at his daughter.

The paramedic nodded, "We encourage loved ones to come for the ride so our patients feel more comfortable and secure."

Booth looked around to see the rest of the team boarding other ambulances that carried their children.

Brennan smiled at Booth, "Come on." She whispered leading Booth to the ambulance.

The sun was half way into the sky when all the ambulances, sirens blaring, headed in the direction of the hospital.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter Parker's in a "coma dream" and is visited by an annoying ghost by the name of Corporal Teddy Parker!**


	19. Dream On

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm at 92 reviews since I last checked and I'm trying to get 100 or more. Please help me!!!! Oh, and, there is going to be a sequel. I think you all remember Angela's nausea hint-hint. **

Chapter eighteen: Dream On

Parker's eyes shot open. He was surrounded by a white sky and a lot of poofy white clouds.

"Where-where am I?" he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think the correct response to that would be...aw damn it I forgot again" A voice rang out.

Parker jumped around startled, "Who-who said that?!"

"Uh…your friendly neighborhood ghost." The voice said.

"Casper?" Parker said sounding confused.

"No you nincompoop! It is I, Teddy!" a tall man stepped out from behind a cloud.

"Wait a minute, I know who you are!" Parker said a bit annoyed.

"Who doesn't?!" Teddy scoffed.

"My dad saw you when _he_ was trapped by the Grave Digger!" Parker said.

"Ah yes, who is Sarge by the way?" Teddy asked walking over beside Parker.

"He's fine but he had a brain tumor so if I see you that must mean I'm either dead or have a brain tumor…" Parker pondered the question.

"Hm…you have a point there son…" Teddy laughed, "But let's not worry about that at the moment."

"Hey! If I'm dead then where's Haley?" Parker asked jumping up.

"Whoa son, calm down… Who's this Haley you speak of?" Teddy asked grinning.

"My girlfriend." Parker said but was taken aback when he saw the sly grin on Teddy's face.

"I mean my friend who's a girl." Parker said quickly.

"Mhm, sure you do… have you to done IT yet?" Teddy said smiling.

"What?! No! I we're only twelve though I have considered the possibility many times but I mean Haley might want to wait until she's married." Parker said quickly.

Teddy scrunched his forehead, "Dude, I meant if you had kissed her yet."

Parker turned red in the face, "That's what I meant! I mean no, I mean yes we've kissed but-why am I even telling you this?!"

"Ted leave the poor boy alone. He's been though a lot in the past few days." A voice said.

Parker looked around, "There're more of YOU?!"

Teddy laughed, "That's just Ruthie."

A tall slender woman stepped out from behind a different cloud. Parker gasped, she resembled his step mother so much!

"Just Ruthie?" Ruth asked smiling.

"Ah Ruthie, give me a break. I haven't had this much fun since the 80s." Teddy laughed.

"Teddy, can't you see you're upsetting the poor dear." Ruth said referring to Parker who looked like he was about to faint.

"Well now Teddy aren't you going to help the poor boy. I think he's about to faint." Ruth said worriedly.

"I think it's a little too late now Ruthie." Teddy said.

Parker was flat out on the ground unconscious.

"Oh dear…" Ruth said shaking her head. "Teddy, get the poor lad some water."

"Where the hell am I going to get that?" Teddy demanded.

"I don't know, go squeeze a rain cloud or something." Ruth said squatting down beside Parker.

"Ah Ruthie, you always had a knack for children." Teddy laughed.

"You do know I had two myself." Ruth said. "One, my daughter, is married to this boy's father."

"I best be going to get that water now I think he is about to rejoin us." Teddy said.

Parker moaned and opened his eyes.

"Good." He mumbled, "I must have been dreaming…"

"WHY HELLO!" Teddy yelled in Parker's face.

"Augh!" Parker gasped crawling backwards, "Why can't you people just leave me alone?!"

"Here dear, drink some water." Ruth said handing Parker a glass of a crystal blue substance.

Parker looked worriedly at the glass.

"Hey son, you may not trust me but Ruthie would NEVER do anything to harm a child." Teddy said seriously.

Parker took the glass from Ruth, sniffed it once, and took a swing. Swishing it around is mouth he swallowed and waited seeing if anything bad would happen. Then satisfied, he took another swig.

"Good huh?" Teddy asked smiling.

Parker nodded and kept on drinking.

"I always thought my urine tasted really good." Teddy said.

Parker's eyes grow big and he spit out the liquid in his mouth.

"TED!" Ruth hissed, "That was uncalled for!"

"I was just kidding Ruthie, geez." Teddy laughed.

"The boy's father did name him after you the least you could do is be kind to him." Ruth said.

"I'm named after that guy!?' Parker said. "Great, I'm named after a retard."

"Hey!" Teddy said folding his arms.

Ruth giggled, "Yes, Parker is Teddy's last name."

"So anyway, am I dead?!" Parker asked.

"Yes and no…" Ruth said.

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense." Parker said confused.

"It does and it doesn't…" Teddy smiled.

Bright light shot across the place blinding Parker for a split second.

"Well Parker, I guess that answers your question." Ruth said smiling sadly.

"What? What's going on?" Parker asked.

"It's time for you to go." Teddy said.

"Go where?" Parker asked.

"Home." The two ghosts said together.

Parker started to walk towards the light. Ruth and Teddy grew fainter and fainter.

"PARKER!" a voice called out.

Parker turned around and saw a glowing figure, Ruth. She sounded so distant, yet, she was so close.

"Parker!" she called out again, "Parker, tell them I love them. Tell my husband and my children I love them. Tell them I'm sorry for not spending more time with them!"

"I will." Parker promised.

" Parker!" Parker looked and saw Teddy smiling at him.

"Tell Sarge that I said hi!" Teddy laughed.

"Okay." Parker said.

"Oh and Parker!" Teddy called out.

"Yes?"

"One day you and that lady of yours will one day get married and have kids and when that day comes…DO NOT name that kid SEBASTAIN!"

"Um okay, I wasn't planning to but thanks for the advice anyway." Parker mumbled stepping into the light.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Ruth asked worriedly when Parker disappeared.

Teddy put an arm around Ruth's shoulders, "He'll be just fine."

It was dark but Parker could here muffled noises and a steady beeping sound.

"Oh, he's coming too…" Parker could hear his father's voice.

Parker opened his eyes. He was in a hospital bed. Parker looked up and saw his father and step mother staring at him tears in their eyes.

"Hey buddy, you gave us quite a scare." Booth whispered stroking his son's face.

"Yes, you went into cardiac arrest on the ambulance. Your heart stopped for five minutes." Brennan whispered wiping tears from her eyes.

"We thought you were gone. Then, your heart started back up but you didn't wake up. You were in a coma for two days." Booth whispered.

"The doctors told us that you probably would never wake up. But we knew you'd fight to stay alive and now here you are." Brennan whispered clasping his hand.

"Mom…dad…" Parker whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back son…" they whispered.

**WOW! Long chapter. There will be a few more chapters! Please review!!**


	20. My Girl

**Thanks for the reviews! Here comes the next chapter! I need to know how many people will read the sequel if I make one. I'm sure everyone is curious about Angela.**

Chapter nineteen: My Girl

"Mom, dad…where-how are the others?" Parker whispered.

"Everyone is doing okay, for the most part. Jack as a compound fraction in his leg and Abe is going to be one tooth short for awhile. Everyone was dehydrated but the doctors pumped you all with a lot of fluids so you are all nice and hydrated now. The rest of the adults are with the other children." Brennan soothed smoothing Parker's hair back.

"Wait, when you say doing okay what do you mean?" Parker asked worriedly.

"Baby, I don't want you to worry…" Brennan said.

"Worry about what? Is something wrong with Haley?!" Parker asked his voiced rose.

Brennan looked at Booth.

"I'll get this one, honey." Booth whispered looking at Parker, "Son, Haley was facing death just like you were. Her left lung collapsed when a small piece of rib chipped off and punctured the lung while she was trapped with you and the other kids…"

Parker face twisted in pain, "I guess that explains all of the blood."

Booth nodded, "Haley went through hours of surgery. They, the doctors, had to break her ribs to get to the collapse lung so they could remove the piece. The doctors gave her a blood transfusion which took hours…"

"Booth." Brennan touched her husband's arm, "I think Parker gets the idea."

"Where is she?" Parker asked.

Booth nodded his head to the other side of the hospital room. There, on the other side of the room was a hospital bed with a still, beautiful figure. The figure's eyes were closed and she had an oxygen tube in her nose and her chest was tightly wrapped up with white gauze.

"Haley?" Parker whispered.

Brennan nodded, "Yes, she's been out longer than you. Amy and Russ just went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Your father and I were about to go down and get something but if you want we could stay…"

"No go, I'll be fine…" Parker said not taking his eyes off of Haley.

Brennan kissed Parker's forehead, "Okay, do you want anything?"

Parker shook his head, "I'm not hungry."

"Okay." Brennan and Booth got up and left the room.

Parker watched the door for a few minutes. Then, grunting in pain, Parker scooted out of the hospital bed and limped over to Haley dragging his IV behind him.

Haley looked like she was sleeping. Her face was ghostly pale, dark purple bruise-like semi circles sat under her eyes; her face was very thin looking as was the rest of her.

_At least she doesn't look dried up anymore… _Parker thought.

He sat down in one of the empty seats beside Haley's bed.

Parker placed his left hand on Haley's hand which rested at her side.

"You're going to be okay…" Parker whispered stroking her hand.

"Mm…Parker?" a voice moaned.

Parker turned and looked down at Haley and relief spread throughout his body. Two big chocolaty eyes stared up at him.

"Hey you." Parker smiled stroking her face.

"Hey yourself." She smiled weakly.

"You've been out quite awhile." Parker said.

Haley's eyebrows rose, "Really, how inconsiderate of my body."

"How do you feel?" Parker asked, "Can I get you anything? Anything at all?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Haley smiled.

"I'm serious Hals, you really gave me quite a scare back there in the car." Parker said sternly.

"Uh… I think your exact words were, _Haley! You're not going to die! Stay with me Haley! Damn it! Don't give up!_" Haley smiled mocking Parker's voice.

"Wow, you have a very sharp memory." Parker laughed.

"So, on a more serious note, how are the others?" Haley asked as her smile faded away.

"Everyone else is doing fine. You're the one I'm worried about." Parker said.

"I'm fine…" Haley slowly moved her hand to touch Parker's face but winced in pain. Parker gently took her hand and placed it back by her side.

"The doctors had to break your…" Parker inhaled, "your-your ribs…"

"Crap…that really sucks…" Haley said trying to smile for Parker's sake.

"You don't have to put an act on Hals. I can tell you're in pain." Parker said.

"No, I'm not. Look, I can prove it to you! Help me up and I'll do the YMCA for you!" Haley said trying to sit up.

"Oh no you won't…" Parker said gently pushing her back down.

"Who says?" Haley asked annoyed.

"I do. You're hurt enough. You don't need any more physical damage." Parker chuckled.

"How long do you think I'm going to be here for?" Haley asked.

"If it were up to me, forever. I can't risk you hurting yourself again." Parker laughed.

"Parker!" Haley whined.

"Okay, okay, maybe like a week or so…" Parker said. "Then you'll be at Home on bed rest."

"Will you visit it me every day?" Haley asked.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I will." Parker promised.

"Sing me a song Parker." Haley said.

"But I'm not really good. I can bring your IPod if you want music…" Parker said.

"Please?!" Haley begged, "I'll make the puppy dog face…"

"Fine, fine, you win…" Parker took a deep breath.

"_I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May._

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song Than the birds in the trees.

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)"

Haley giggled as Parker kept singing.

"_Ooooh, Hoooo._

Hey, hey, hey.  
Hey, hey, hey.

I don't need no money,  
Fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
One man can claim.

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

Talkin' bout my girl.  
I've got sushine on cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of May with my girl."

When Parker finished he looked at Haley with a huge grin.

"Wow, Parker, that was, beautiful…" Haley said.

"You really think so? I wrote it myself." Parker said proudly.

"You did not!" Haley said trying not to laugh to hard because it hurt.

"I did too!" Parker laughed, "If I didn't write it then how come I know all the words?"

"Parker, you know and I know that the song was by The Temptations." Haley giggled.

"Yeah, well, I was the one who sold them the lyrics. They said they'd give me credit but they never did!" Parker pretended to pout.

"Parker, Parker, Parker," Haley laughed shaking her head.

"Do you feel any better now?!" Parker asked.

Haley nodded, "Much. Um, hey PB, I think I'll take you on your offer about getting me whatever I want…"

"Really?" Parker asked raising his eyebrows.

She nodded, "Yes."

"What can I get for you?" Parker asked.

Haley pretended to ponder the question, "How about a kiss?"

"Sounds good to me. I think I need the same thing you need right now." Parker smiled leaning in.

"I guess they call something like this killing two birds with one stone." Haley laughed closing her eyes.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Haley! You're awake sweetheart!" a voice that belonged to Amy cried out.

Parker and Haley groaned.

"Sorry, I guess your treatment will have to wait." Parker whispered.

"God damn it mom!" Haley whispered angrily.

Parker chuckled and kissed the tip of Haley's nose.

"I think you can wait…" he whispered.

"Try me." Haley whispered back.

"I would but here comes your mother." Parker whispered.

"Haley, baby doll! You scared me to death. You've been out for quite a while now!" Amy said.

"I've heard that quite a lot today." Haley said eyeing Parker.

Parker gave her a sly smile and leaned back in his chair comfortable that Haley was in good hands.

**Really long chapter! There'll be a few more chapters about what's wrong with Ange and the awaited Haley's "treatment". PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! And tell me if you'll read the sequel if I make one.**


	21. Healing Hands

**Thanks for the reviews! **_**(!VERY IMPORTANT!)**_** Okay everyone, I need your help. I am going to write a sequel but there are TWO opinions! Number one: I can write the sequel that deals with Angela's pregnancy right now and the kids are still the same age at the beginning (maybe a few months older…) OR, Number Two: I do a sequel about eight years later where Parker and Haley are married and Haley is the one whose pregnant, (to make all happy, Ange can have flash backs of her pregnancy too) Now I need to know everyone's thoughts! PLEASE help me decide!!**

Chapter nineteen: Healing Hands

It had been a week since the kidnapping. Everyone was out of the hospital except Haley. The only kid who had seen Haley was Parker because she was still very weak. Today, everyone would get to see Haley.

"Parker, could you hand me my glass of OJ?" Haley asked as she rested in the hospital bed.

"OJ? Oh yeah, sure." Parker handed Haley the glass.

"Thanks." Haley chugged down the juice.

Hey watched Haley as she sat the empty glass on her lap.

"So, how's school going?" Haley asked. "Have I missed much?"

Parker shook his head, "No, not much…Pire and Cecil said they'd come over to visit you later."

Haley smiled, "That's good. Do you have my homework?"

Parker jumped up, "Oh yeah, here." Parker handed Haley several worksheets.

"Uh, Parker…." Haley chuckled flipping through the sheets, "They're already completed."

"Yeah…I kinda had something to do with that…I didn't want you to have to work…" Parker blushed.

"Wow, have you been going to a tutor?! All of these answers are right!" Haley said surprised.

"Well I paid Mike Mulligan twenty bucks to do it. I didn't want to mess up your grades with my stupidness." Parker laughed.

"Parker, you aren't stupid, you're sweet." Haley said tolling with Parker's hair.

Parker looked at Haley who looked back at him, her eyes filled with love and compassion.

"Haley!" a voice called.

Parker and Haley turned to see Jack limping in.

"Haley, isn't my cast cool?! Everybody has been signing it! I like school now! Everyone thinks it was so awesome that I fought off a-a what's it called again?"

"Serial killer?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, that! Uncle Jared told me to tell everybody that I fought the serial killer off! Uncle Jared said it make everyone think I was cool!" Jack laughed.

Parker looked at Haley who was giggling.

"That's very cool Jack. Where are Hannah and Mel?" Parker asked.

"They're right here with me! Jodie, Abe, and Jazz wanted to say hi too!" Emma said walking in.

"Hi sissy!" Jasper laughed jumping up onto the bed.

"Be careful Jazzy, you don't want to hurt sissy." Emma warned.

Emma walked over to Haley and gave her a gentle hug.

"How are you?!" Emma asked.

"I've been worse." Haley sighed wrapping her arms around Jasper.

"Look! Look at my tooth! It left a hole in my mouth! Auntie Ange says a new tooth will take its place and it'll be even cooler than the other tooth!" Abe laughed showing the gap in his mouth.

"Wow, Abe that's very cool. I wish I were as lucky as you." Haley smiled.

"Haley, me missed you!" Jodie said kissing Haley's hand.

"I missed you too sweetheart." Haley said stroking Jodie's head.

"We made you a picture!" Hannah and Mel said handing Haley a picture of a cat and dog.

"It's beautiful guys, thank you I love it." Haley smiled.

"Well, you sure got the treat today Hals." Parker said smiling.

"Mm, not quite…" Haley leaned over. Her lips locked on to Parker's.

"Ewwww! Coodies!" the younger kids scrunched up their faces in disgust.

Emma turned her head to giggle.

Parker and Haley didn't seem to notice anything going on around them. They were in their own little world, population, two.

Outside the hospital walls…

Booth and Brennan strolled around the hospital garden pushing Nicky in his stroller.

"What are you thinking about?" Booth asked his wife.

"Just that I'm so lucky to have my family back together." Brennan smiled reaching down to stroke Nicky's face.

"I'm glad everyone's okay." Booth sighed.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, nothing at all…" Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan.

"Okay, something's wrong…" Brennan smiled.

"Okay, you got me. It's just…do you think leaving Parker alone with Haley is okay. I mean, he is a boy and he is almost a teenager…" Booth said.

"Of course they're fine. I mean, it's not like they've kissed or thought about having sex or anything…" Brennan smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Like always." Booth smiled.

Brenna chuckled and leaned over and kissed Booth again.

In the hospital cafeteria…

Cam with baby Celeste, Hodgins, Sweets, Jared, Amy, Russ, Zach, Max, and Caroline all sat at around table drinking coffee.

"Well, we got that son of a bitch in jail." Caroline said sipping her coffee.

Max nodded, "Yep."

"You said it." Sweets said, "Hey, I should add this to the sequel of my book."

"Dr. Sweets, I think you could make a whole book from what happened here." Cam said bouncing Celeste on her knee.

"And, you don't have to worry about the competition. Vega's dead." Hodgins said.

"Give the poor guy some credit. He's dead after all." Amy said.

Russ put an arm around his wife, "You're such a softy."

"What's so bad about that?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, I find it hot." Russ smiled kissing Amy.

Jared cleared his throat, "Could you please do that somewhere else? I'm trying to enjoy my coffee."

Amy and Russ glared at Jared.

"Hey, where's Angela?" Cam asked.

"She said she had to use the rest room." Jared said leaning back in his chair.

"It's been awhile. I should go check on her." Hodgins said getting up.

In the bathroom…

Angela paced around the empty bathroom.

"Should I look at it yet? No, no, the box said wait ten minutes for best results. But I want to look! No, Angela, self control…just another minute…" Angela mumbled to herself.

She looked down at her watch.

"Okay, thirty more seconds…um…take your mind off it…what a lovely day it is…um…I wonder what I'm going to eat for dinner…oh for God's sake!"

Angela looked down at the white stick in her hands.

"Two lines…" she mumbled.

Angela snatched a crushed box out of her pocket. Angela's eyes scanned the box and shot up.

"Is that corrected?"

Angela examined the stick again and let out a scream.

"I have to tell Jack!" she laughed running out of the bathroom.

"Jack! Jack!" Angela screamed running towards her husband.

"Whoa Angie, calm down, what's up!" Hodgins laughed wrapping his arms around her.

"Jack, you know how much you and I enjoy playing with the kids?" she asked.

"Yeah, I always have enjoyed the company of little people. Why just yesterday…" Hodgins stopped when he saw the white stick in Angela's fist.

"Jack." She whispered, "I'm pregnant!"

Fin. (for now muhahahahahah!!!"

**I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, once I get your opinions I'll start the sequel. It shall be called ****Little Boy Blue. ****I'll PM you all when the first chapter is up. Could you please also read my story Army Angel? It's a different type of Bones fic starring Booth, Hank, Teddy, and Jared. I'll be waiting! Thanks to all my friends for the support! Hurry and review for the sequel's sake!!!**


End file.
